The invention relates to a display element for the display unit of a vehicle, it being possible to backlight the display element by means of at least one light source.
The display element is preferably a component of the display unit of a multifunction display unit of motor vehicles.
DE 10 2006 038 175 A1 describes a display device for a motor vehicle with a display surface that has a symbol region for displaying permanently prescribed symbols. A matrix region is additionally provided for displaying variable display content. The matrix region preferably has a liquid crystal display element.
Furthermore, DE 198 04 150 B4 discloses a method for applying color filters and/or cover matrices composed of photo-emulsion layers, and a laminate for applying photo-emulsion layers. In this method, the color filters and/or cover matrices, which are composed of at least one photo-emulsion layer, are applied to a rigid substrate. Preferably serving as substrate is a glass substrate that is used for the construction of a liquid crystal display, and in which the at least one photo-emulsion layer is applied to one side of a flexible polarizing film. An adhesive layer is applied to the other side of the polarizing film, the layer structure being laminated onto the substrate with the aid of the adhesive layer applied to the polarizing film.